Gears of War Aftermath
by RaithMoracus
Summary: Post train-ride explosion. Non-linear story plot involving the characters of Gears and some new people. First fanfic please review XD


Gears of War Aftermath

I do not own any part of the Gears of War franchise.

Raith Moracus

It had been a tough day…

Marcus rushed from marker to marker. Their base had been hit again, and again, and again. The locusts were unrelenting as they popped up out of the ground, seeking blood. Marcus' blood. He leaned out of a dark crevice and fired shot bursts into the attackers. They had lost 3 people so far today, out of a band of 12, good thing they still had storehouses of ammo.

He launched himself from cover and sprinted towards the houses to his right. Bullets flew past him, crumpling as they hit the stone wall behind. Sweat dripped from his brow, panting he lunged into the open doorway and leaned against the wall. Dom, beside him, had already been in the house when they had been first set upon. Equipped with a sniper he quickly aimed and fired. Outside the house, a locust flipped backwards violently, its head gone, arteries spewing blood. Within seconds another joined it, this time jerking into another locust beside it, knocking both down. Marcus leaned over and shot more Lancer bursts into the trespassers.

"How long until everything is packed!" yelled Dom, as he reloaded his sniper.

"Cole should be coming back soon with the Junker. Try to hold out 20 more."

"Well damnit, I've got maybe 30 shots left!" The sniper roared, 29.

Marcus shifted and threw his shotgun between them. 28.

"That's all I've got!" he said, trying to gauge the, 27, odds of survival.

"Well, what the fuck am I gonna do with that!?" Dom said.

"Say a prayer!" Marcus said and shot into the hungry void of locusts. 26.

Dom rested the sniper against the wall. This shit was annoying him and it was getting tiring. He grabbed the shotgun and ran out the door, immediately placing a round into the stomach of a locust that had gotten close. The locust slammed backwards, finally resting upside down, bass-ackwards on a concrete embankment. He rushed from cover to cover, placing shots into various locusts, reloading at each cover. He jumped over an embankment, slammed the butt of the gun into a locust skull and shot the head off of another. Adrenaline pumped through him, coursed through his veins. His breathing was shallow and jagged, his muscles toned. There was no better time to die. (End Chapter)

Sleep was no longer a solace. They haunted his dreams, continually killing his family and friends, tearing every piece of skin off of his tortured body, until he woke up shivering, covered in sweat.

There was nothing he relished more than putting a bullet into a locust's skull.

Marcus woke up, and stared at the sky. He almost never took off his armor now. There wasn't any place safe enough for him to. If he took it off, there were good chances he would die trying to get it back on. As much as he hated living, he hated dying even more. He took a finger and ran it slowly down his face, tracing each scar, each wound, each memory. As his hand continued, it met the cold metal exoskeleton, and then the clothes he wore each day. Ragged and torn.

Marcus got up and looked around. There weren't many people up, but there were some. These included Baird and Dom, Cole was sleeping with no thoughts of waking up. They were currently situated at a Stranded camp, probably the safest stronghold available, but still not free from Locust attacks. He walked around towards the area the others occupied.

"Hey Marcus, check it, they have blueberry muffins!" said Baird, his face full from cheek to cheek.

"Way to scout out possible points of weakness there Baird" Marcus replied. His counterpart never seemed to be that far from careless, yet when it came to battle and avoiding death he was better than most. Marcus started his move towards Dom, when a slender Stranded woman brushed past him. Her bright green eyes softened her face while each singular muscle flexed as she moved. Anger flashed in those eyes, while hatred protruded from her like an aura. She obviously hadn't liked Emergence Day, but of course no one else had either.


End file.
